Arthas and Jaina: After Death
by Fayran Menethil
Summary: The death of Arthas planted a dark spirit in the untainted soul of Jaina Proudmoore. This is the story of the after death of Arthas. -I do not own any of the concepts in this story. All of this is for fun, and all rights to everything said belongs to the creators, Blizzard Entertainment-
1. Chapter 1

The last tear dropped off of Jaina's chin as she arose from her knee to look up at the glowing light that was the remains of the souls released by destroying Frostmourne. Holding in her hand was a locket. Jaina had always subtlety suspected that Arthas never forgot her in the way that she remembered him. Now that she holds this locket in her hand, she knows now that he hadn't. The tears came from the overwhelming emotions running through her head. She felt regret for having to watch him die, and guilt for wishing he hadn't. Arthas was a terrible murderous person, but she has always and will always believe that it wasn't his fault.

Tirion walked up behind her and laid his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked up at him to fake a smile. Tirion could see right through the false grin. He knew what she was feeling, for he too was feeling the same. Arthas was a great man in his youth. He would have been the only person that would have been able to take over the throne and do a better job than his father. Tirion looked at her a little closer, and he noticed something was off. "Jaina, what are you thinking?" asked Tirion. "Tirion... This... This was a mist..." Jaina said and paused. "A... Mistake?" questioned Tirion. "No, it was nothing. I must be going now. The deed has been done and Azeroth is saved."

Jaina turned around to conjure a teleportation spell. She was through the portal before Tirion could stop her. Upon her arrival to Theramore, she ran to the top of her tower and once reaching her private quarters, she fell to the ground and sobbed. She still loved him. A burning love that would bring her to a decision she would make similar to the decision Arthas made those many years ago.

Jaina looked up into the mirror. She saw her reflection and immediately turned red. Her eyes began to glow and with her teeth clenched, she channeled a powerful spell in anger. At that instant time seemed to stop and sounds became mute. She screamed as loud as she could but heard no noise. Her vision went dark as she continued to scream; she had no idea what she was doing. Jaina's head dropped and she opened her eyes. At first she looked up to notice the shattered mirror. However, the shattered mirror was the least of her problems. A gust of wind hit her rosy cheeks and she then noticed. In her rage, she had blown the entire roof off of the mage tower.

Jaina's anger had subsided and sadness had left. Retribution was only left. It was then that Jaina devised a plan. She would not settle with what had happened. She knew deep down there was still a small sliver of the real Arthas trapped in the stone-cold corpse known as the Lich King. Jaina wanted... Needed... him back. She knew what she had to do.

She walked over to her half shattered closet and pulled out an all-black outfit. After changing clothes, Jaina painted war markings on her face. Walking down out of the mage tower, Jaina was questioned by her fellow mages what had happened, but she was completely unresponsive. She opened a portal to the lands once known as Lordaeron and step through before having to answer to anyone. Upon reaching the other side she lifted her hood and gazed around at the dead land. She hadn't been her since before the plague. Jaina began crying again. She was simply an emotional wreck and was letting it get the best of her. Just as before, her sadness turned to anger and she began walking towards the main gate of the once Lordaeron Capital City. Just as she suspected, guards were standing at the front. They approached her, armed and ready to kill. Jaina's eyes turned frost blue and without moving a hand the guards were instantly frozen in place. She stopped to look at one of them and spit at the disgust of what she believed to know them as; Forsaken.

She continued forward into the main courtyard of the city. Just as she expected, she was being charged from all directions by Forsaken Deathguards. She turned her neck one way, and then to the other. A snide grin came over her face and her eyes turned from frost blue to bright purple. She threw back her arms and head and screamed as loud as she could. A giant barrage of arcane energy emitted from her body and knocked all the Deathguards back into the city walls. A moment of silence came over the courtyard, broken by Jaina's cold words, "I am not here to kill anyone. However, I will not hold back to slaughter anyone who gets in my way. You would be wise to call off the rest of the guards, for I need to speak to your..." She paused and chuckled slightly, "Queen..."

You could so easily see the fear in the Deathguards faces, for they only feared death itself. A lieutenant came running from the throne room alarmed by the loud noises. A Deathguard cried out, "Lieutenant! Let her pass. If you don't... she will kill us all! Fear her!" Jaina looked over to the lieutenant and responded, "Yes, Lieutenant, "emphasizing the word lieutenant out of mockery, "You would be wise to let me through. I only wish to speak to your Queen and work out a... Deal..." The lieutenant, fear stricken by seeing all of his Deathguards wounded and dazed, bowed his head and allowed Jaina to pass. "As a matter of fact... You would be a good asset to keep around. Come with me. See me to your queen," Jaina harkened with such conviction. "Yes... Yes... ok," mumbled the lieutenant.

The lieutenant led Jaina into the bowls of the city and threw the never-ending corridors of the capital's sewers. Time and time again the lieutenant had to call of rushing Deathguards that were alarmed to see a human in their city. It wasn't long after they had entered the Undercity that the lieutenant had turned and looked up to her to say, "Just through her is our Queen's main hall. But I must warn you... For how much I fear you, I fear her tenfold." Jaina laughed and replied, "I fear no one..."

Jaina walked alone down a windy tunnel leading to the Banshee Queen's main hall. She reached a small opening into a large room. Upon passing through, Jaina became suspicious, for the room was empty. In the middle of the large room was a wide platform was four staircases and four large pillars. Coming from the top of the room was a beam of light that shined on the middle of the platform. Jaina walked up to the top of the stairs and onto the middle of the platform. She turned and looked back at the entrance to the big room. At that moment Jaina heard a small movement from behind one of the pillars, but before she could react there was a knife held to her throat.

"It was unwise for you to show up here... Jaina Proudmoore," said the assailant behind her. "Oh, see that isn't exactly what I was thinking. I was thinking more along the lines of... it was unwise for you to pull a knife up to my throat... Sylvanas..." said Jaina in an unusually cocky voice. Not a second more had passed before Jaina's eyes once again turned purple. She screamed once again and Sylvanas was thrown back into a pillar. Jaina turned to her and said, "relax banshee. I am not here to fight you. I'm here more for a business deal. Judging from your lack of overall skill with a blade, I would recommend listening closely..."


	2. Chapter 2

Sylvanas relaxed her body as she leaned up against the pillar she had recently been slammed into and said, "Don't be so sure of my... skills. You don't know me." Jaina turned and looked at her and replied, "Oh, but I do Sylvanas. Little, innocent, helpless Ranger-General gives everything she has to stop the Lich King from marching through her lands, only to succeed in what? Falling prey to the undeath you tried so hard to stop?" Sylvanas stared blankly at Jaina and a tear raced down her cold cheek. "Listen... Banshee... I'm not here to fight or exchange insults. As much as I hate to admit it... I need you," said Jaina as she noticed she had not only physically embarrassed Sylvanas, but had emotionally weakened her. "Why... Would I EVER help you?" questioned Sylvanas angrily. "Because I will make it worth your while," replied Jaina. "There is nothing you have that I want," said Sylvanas as she arose from the ground and started walking towards Jaina, "Like I said, you don't know me."

Sylvanas had barely finished her sentence before five raw banshees appeared out of the shadows and grabbed Jaina. The banshees wrapped Jaina in their essence and hoisted her off the ground. Sylvanas drew her blade and once again held it to Jaina's throat. "Listen, bitch... You're exactly right, I WAS a little, innocent, and helpless Ranger-General. I was mortal. Even though I despise Arthas for what he did to me, it wasn't all bad. I was given strength and skill beyond your imagination. It's funny that you think you're going to walk in here and treat me as though I'm a lifeless corpse. Corpse maybe, but honey, I'm hardly lifeless." Sylvanas' eyes stared deep into Jaina's and she quickly tore the blade across Jaina's throat, causing a massive burst of blood that drenched the platform she stood upon.

The banshees dissipate and Jaina falls to the ground. Sylvanas turns away and pulls a cloth from her belt to wipe the blood from her blade. She begins to wipe and her hands quickly release the cloth and blade. To her amazement, the blood was burning the cloth. She looked down and the blade to notice the blood start to boil. She turned to look at Jaina and was stunned at the sight of what was happening. Jaina lay face up in a pool of her own boiling blood. The blood became thicker and encased Jaina. Seconds passed and the blood appeared as it were draining into the ground. To Sylvanas' amazement, Jaina's wound was no longer present. Jaina's eyes opened and she arose. Jaina was something different now. Her eyes glowed a dark, fiery red, and her footsteps were marked with short burning fire. Jaina instantly froze and looked around at herself and said, "What... Happened to me?" Sylvanas was merely speechless but muttered out, "Jaina... What has come over you? You're negative emotions have consumed you. The magic you have been practicing has turned you into something… darker. I've seen it happen to elves long ago. You're... A blood mage..."

Jaina's eyes turned back to normal and the fire subsided. She fell to the ground before Sylvanas' feet and wept. "Sylvanas... I'm sorry. It's... It's Arthas. I miss him terribly, and it has turned me into something I'm not. Please, you need to hear me out. Please," Jaina plead. "Sylvanas dropped to eye level with Jaina and replied, "Well if I can't kill you, you're here for something. Spit it out girl." Jaina looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes to say, "I was there when Arthas fell. I watched Frostmourne shatter and its grip over him leave. I witnessed him speak to his father's spirit. The Arthas we slaughtered at the end was... Arthas... It wasn't the Lich King. I have been hearing things about you Sylvanas. I know you can bring him back. Please. I'll make it worth your while, I sware it." Sylvanas arose and replied, "There is nothing you could offer me in this world that would persuade me into helping you bring that monster back. I don't care that he killed me. He killed my friends, my family, my people, and I have never forgotten. What makes you think I would help you?" Jaina arose as well and replied, "Sylvanas... This is my offer. Help me bring him back, and I will work out a deal with the leaders of the Horde and the Alliance to recognize the Forsaken as a neutral faction. You will be kept out of all and any conflict. You will be able to live in peace. Isn't that what you want?" Sylvanas snickered slightly and peered to Jaina to say, "Listen good you filthy blood mage. There is no way in hell that I'm going to help you. Leave my city at once, before I have to... make you..."

Jaina bowed her head as though disappointed. Her head quickly snapped back up and her eyes were glowing blood red, almost illuminating the poorly lit room. Jaina let out a cynical laugh and screamed, "I never expected you to do so willingly. I only thought to myself, why not try the innocent mage get-up first? Sylvanas you have... no... CHOICE." Jaina lifted her arms and the whole edge of the room filled with fire. Jaina motioned her arm in a different way and ice encased Sylvanas' feet. Her other arm seemed to point in a direction and a portal appeared. Jaina began to float upwards in mid-air, surrounded by fire. At a large clap of her hands, Sylvanas was thrown into the portal. Jaina turned behind her to see a rush of Deathguards coming to Sylvanas' aid. Jaina opened her mouth as wide as she could and let out a deathly scream. Fire protruded from Jaina's mouth killing every Deathguard in sight. Jaina closed her mouth and saw the Deathguards charred and laying on the ground. She smiled and floated back down to the ground. The fire died down and Jaina stepped through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Sylvanas lay on a bed of soft, green grass. She opened her eyes and quickly covered them for the sun was shining brightly on her dead skin. She managed to get up and looked around. Sylvanas was surrounded by woodland life, something she wasn't exactly used to. The minute she had gotten to her feet she was surrounded in a circle of fire. The fire retch 30 feet high and danced around as though uncontrolled.

Jaina emerged from the fire from a small hole she had opened and walked towards Sylvanas. "Are you getting it now wench? I'm stronger than you could have ever hoped to be. You can't say no to me," Jaina muttered in her now usual cocky attitude. "Jaina, you don't realize what you're doing. I'm much older than you, and I have seen this happen to other elves," Sylvanas said, trying to reason with the power-hungry Jaina. "I'm smarter than I look. I know what is happening. But nothing will stop me from bringing Arthas back," Jaina responded. "And if I refuse to help you?" Sylvanas questioned. "Simple. You will die. This time… For good," replied Jaina. "And what do you think the leaders of the Alliance and Horde will think of this?" asked Sylvanas. "Don't you worry… I've got that already figured out," Jaina said as she thought to herself, "Sylvanas will help me one way or another, and regardless of her cooperation, she will still die. Lordaeron will rise again, led by its true king."

The bothersome heat from the flames surrounding Sylvanas went away as the flames died down into nothing. "What do you… have in mind… might I ask?" asked Sylvanas. "I've heard of your recent deal with the Lich King's servants, the Val'kyr. They can raise humanoids, am I correct?" Jaina demanded. "Perhaps… under the proper circumstances," replied Sylvanas. "What do you mean?" asked Jaina. "It's not so easily done… What, with the power of the Lich King diminished. It requires… A few extra things," Syvlanas replied while subtly hinting at something. "What? What does it require?" asked Jaina. "It requires…" Sylvanas paused for dramatic effect, "sacrifices." "What kind of… sacrifices?" Jaina asked slowly in fear. Sylvanas proudly replied without feeling remorse, "you need to sacrifice someone with equal power and relevancy in a ritual to bring Arthas back. You know exactly who the… perfect… candidate is."

Jaina put her head down and said shyly, "…Tirion… Tirion Fordring…"


	4. Chapter 4

Sylvanas was cunning and intelligent. There was no sacrifices needed to raise someone. The Lich King's power is infused within the Val'kyr. Jaina, however, did not know this. Sylvanas would play along just to watch tragedy unfold to take her revenge on Jaina.

"Sylvanas… You have to be joking. Tirion Fordring is renowned beyond your understanding. The Alliance would have my head if I were to even attempt to… to…" Jaina stuttered, barley able to say the hallow words. "Kill him?" questioned Sylvanas. "Yes… I don't know if I can do it," Jaina replied. "Learn from me girl. Someone like me always has a plan. Make it seem like an accident. I'm sure you can come up with something…" said Sylvanas, enjoying every word that left her mouth, knowing it was piercing Jaina's ears. "Hell, you could even blame it on me. I would love a little… Conflict. You're Alliance would rage war. It would be simply delightful," said Sylvanas, now enjoying this.

Jaina turned to Sylvanas and with her arm raising, eyes turning purple, and the flick of her wrist, an arcane cage encased Sylvanas. "You'll be staying here. I have much thinking to do," Jaina muttered to Sylvanas as she turned and walked into the fog.

Jaina was terribly conflicted. Was it worth the death of an innocent to bring back the life of the guiltiest man ever known? Jaina hadn't taken her and Sylvanas far. They were just below the Dalaran crater in Hillsbrad Foothills. Jaina walked around thinking for hours when she finally devised a plan, deciding nothing would stop her from bringing Arthas back. Jaina opened a portal and stepped through it.

Jaina emerged in the middle of Hearthglen. It had only been recently that Tirion reclaimed this small town for the Argent Crusade. Jaina was greeted by a few of Tirion's paladins. "Miss Jaina? What brings you so far from home?" asked one of the paladins. "I must speak to Tirion at once. It is an emergency," Jaina managed to spit out, lying straight through her teeth. "Of course, right this way," said one of the paladins, leading Jaina into the main hall.

Jaina walked through the hallways of the building where Tirion was located and time seem to slow down. Her thoughts were clouded with the guilt of knowing what she was about to do. She reached the doorway to the room where Tirion was located and she froze. "Miss?" asked one of the paladins. "Sorry… I just have a lot on my mind right now…" replied Jaina. "Oh… Well right this way," the paladin said as he went through the doorway and approached Tirion, "Milord, Miss Jaina Proudmoore is here to see you, she says it is dire." "Jaina! How are you doing? What brings you here?" asked Tirion, radiating with holy light. "I'm not well Tirion. It's… It's Theramore… We have been assaulted by a random group of Forsaken, led by the Banshee Queen, Sylvanas Windrunner," said Jaina, continuing to lie. "Oh my… That's terrible. If you don't mind me asking, why come here? Have you gone to your king?" asked Tirion, making a valid point. "I need not trouble him with it. It is a small force, enough that I can't handle it on my own, but so little that having the Alliance army intervening would cause interference from the Horde, and eventually an all-out war. Witnessing the might of your paladins, made me think I could ask you for assistance. You and your paladins showed much strength against the armies of the Lich King. I couldn't think of anyone better to ask," said Jaina. She was learning from Sylvanas after all…

"Yes… Yes I understand. Well I'm sure we can help you Jaina. Give us a few hours to prepare, and my mages will begin transferring our troops to Theramore and we…" Tirion was saying while interrupted by Jaina, "Um, could you come without them to assess the threat first? I can take you myself. I'd like for you to get an idea of what you're dealing with first." "Why, yes, of course. Paladins of the light, begin preparation for an assault on the Forsaken troops in Theramore. I am going with Jaina to assess the threat and will return with further orders," commanded Tirion.

Jaina led Tirion out of the main hall and opened a portal. "After you Milord," said Jaina. Tirion stepped through and was surprised to figure out his location. He had thought there was a mistake and turned to step back through and was stopped by Jaina. "Jaina? What are we doing in Hillsbrad?" questioned Tirion. Jaina began to cry hysterically and muttered, "I'm so… sorry… Tirion." Jaina took her staff and swung at Tirion's head. With a swift jab to the left side of his head, Tirion was knocked out. Jaina lowered the arcane barrier and called out to Sylvanas, "come here banshee!" Sylvanas walked over and was astounded to see Tirion Fordring, the most powerful and influential paladin alive, laying unconscious at her feet. "That was fast. Remarkable Jaina," said Sylvanas. "Do what you must before I change my mind," Jaina said, still in tears. "Excellent," replied Sylvanas.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaina turned and looked at Sylvanas peering down at Tirion and still filled with guilt, raised her hand to encase the two in an arcane cage. "What are you doing?" asked Sylvanas sternly. "Whatever you need I will fetch for you, but I'm not leaving a once-elf any chances to escape into the wilderness. "You don't need to worry girl, I'm actually fairly on board with this cynical plan. It will cause a total shit-storm in Azeroth and I'll relish in it," replied Sylvanas manically. "You make me sick…" said Jaina, turning away admiring the sunset. "Coming from what? You? Take a look at what you're doing and think real hard on who the real monster is here," said Sylvanas.

"What is it you need for this ritual?" asked Jaina ignoring Sylvanas's comment. "I need an eye of newt, a golden chalice, and a rabbit's foot," Sylvanas said sarcastically. "Excuse me?" replied Jaina. "What? Can I not have a little fun with this?" Sylvanas said pausing, and sighing, "I need the spell book of the powerful Archmage Nielas Aran. It resides in the library of Karazhan. The shade of Aran guards the book. Good luck with that." "It's like I said earlier. I fear no one," said Jaina barely finishing her sentence before teleporting away.

While Jaina was gone, Sylvanas sat beside the unconscious Tirion to await Jaina's return. Tirion unexpectedly awoke and looked around. Upon realizing that he sat by the Queen of the Forsaken, he quickly arose and unsheathed his sword. "What is going on? Why am I here? Why are you here?" asked Tirion. "Relax Tirion. The fun won't start until Jaina returns. You may as well sit down and rest, you won't be breathing much longer," explained Sylvanas.

Tirion did not hesitate to act upon hearing that there were plans to end his life. Without hesitation Tirion thrust his sword in Sylvanas's direction. Sylvanas quickly dodged and sprung behind Tirion and pulled a knife to his throat. "You humans are all the same. You never think before acting. We're locked in a cage, and you think you're going to so easily kill me?" Sylvanas said laughing and releasing Tirion from her grasps. "What the hell is going on, you filthy bitch?" demanded Tirion. "It's pretty simple. Jaina and I are the best of friends now and we're cooking up a plan to kill you and bring back Arthas," Sylvanas blatantly explain to Tirion.

Before Tirion got the chance to react to what Sylvanas had just said to him, Jaina appeared in front of the cage, bloodied and holding the book requested by the Banshee. "Jaina. What are you doing? What has gotten into you?" Tirion asked, almost in tears. Jaina broke down and replied, "Tirion, I can't express in words how incredibly sorry I am, but this must be done." "Have you gone mad girl? Working with the enemy? Raising the man that killed a third of our world's population? What is wrong with you?" Tirion asked. "Quiet. I don't need your words right now," Jaina said, snapping her fingers. An arcane barrier covered Tirion's mouth, preventing him from speaking. "Go on then," said Jaina, handing the book to Sylvanas. "Excellent," replied Sylvanas. "Don't you need your Val'kyr Sylvanas?" asked Jaina. "That won't be necessary," replied Sylvanas slyly.

Sylvanas stroked the book and it magically opened to a page with the incantation. Sylvanas's eyes turned white as she chanted. Tirion began crying and peered at Jaina. Jaina turned to look away from Tirion, for she could not bare the sight of what was about to happen. The ground began emitting black smoke and the sky went dark. Out of nowhere, the book exploded and the arcane barrier shattered. Sylvanas drew her knife and stepped over to Tirion. She slit his throat without thinking twice. Once Tirion fell, and his heartbeat stopped, Sylvanas threw back her arms in a scream that emitted bright white light. A shadowy figure appeared from the darkness and quickly rushed Jaina. The figure shoved Jaina to the ground and entrapped her in a prison of dark fog. Sylvanas walked over and put her hand on the figures shoulder and looked down at Jaina to say, "You two have met, correct?" Jaina turned and look as the darkness cleared and gasped. Before her was Arthas, although it wasn't what she had expected. He was dark, cold, and eyes glowed a scarlet red. "Did you honestly think I was just going to let this happen without getting my revenge on you? Arthas is alive, yes, but not what you expected. He serves me. Enjoy the guilt of assisting me with killing Tirion. I'm sure the Alliance will be ever-so forgiving," Sylvanas said, while winking slyly at Jaina.

Sylvanas clapped her hands and Jaina and the corpse of Tirion Fordring were teleported to the throne room of Stormwind City. King Varian made eye contact with Jaina, and she instantly froze. What were she to say to him?


	6. Chapter 6

King Varian rushed down the steps up to his golden throne and screamed at Jaina, "Jaina? JAINA?! WHAT IS GOING ON? WHAT HAPPENED?" Jaina looked up at him crying and looked back down at Tirion still stunned and speachless. "Guards! Someone! Quickly, fetch Archbishop Benedictus from the Cathedral, make haste!" shouted King Varian. Jaina arose and stepped around the lifeless corpse of Tirion and the still breathing and angry Varian and took a seat on the steps of the King's throne. "Jaina," Varian began saying as he turned around, still filled with rage, "you had better have a good explanation for this. You need to tell me what happened so that I can seek proper care for Lord Tirion." "Don't bother my King. He is dead. He will always be dead. He is... dead," Jaina muttured, speaking softer and softer as she went on.  
"What happened Milord? What is going on?" screamed Archbishop Benedictus, the esteemed Archbishop of the Church of the Light. "All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Jaina and Tirion just appeared here in the middle of the room. I haven't been able to get out of Jaina what had happened, just that she strongly believes he is dead," replied King Varian, "is there anything you can do?" Benedictus slowly walked over to Tirion and knelt before him. His eyes began glowing a holy yellow, his halo appeared, and his hands layed down on Tirion's body. A bright light filled the whole room and a loud, piercing noise emitted from Bendictus. The light subsided, the noise died down, and Benedictus arose. "He is not only dead, he has been seperated from his soul. He has been apart of a ressurection ritual, one I haven't seen in many years. I believe he is tainted with arcane energy of both the Dark Lady and..." Benedictus paused and looked down at Tirion, and then back again at Varian, "Archmage Nielus Aran. I don't know how this could be..." the Archbishop walks over to Jaina and sits beside here, "Girl... What is going on? Tell us."  
Jaina had so many thoughts running through her head and only felt pain and guilt. "This time is different; I am different. I am going to fix this once and for all, and then disappear forever," Jaina thought to herself. Jaina arose and walked around the throne room to eventually turn towards both Varian and Benedictus. "I have done a bad thing and I will atone for my sins..." Jaina paused, "after it is dealt with. I joined forces with Sylvanas thinking for some reason that she could be trusted out of fear. With her help, I tracked down the spellbook from Archmage Aran and gave it to her. She used it to bring Arthas back." "You did... WHAT? How could you Jaina? After what we just went through? After all of the atrosocities he has commited? You've gone mad girl!" Varian screamed at Jaina, "Guards! Seize Lady Proudmoore, and assist her to the dungeon. Make sure she doesn't see the light of day." The royal guards began approaching Jaina. Jaina's eyes turned purple as she raised both arms. The guards stiffened and were unable to move. "I'm no girl, I'm much more, and I'm not going anywhere. I am going to fix this, whether you want me to or not," Jaina said with conviction. Varian scowled and got into his fighting stance. He rushed Jaina with his feersome blade. Varian was quickly stopped in his tracks, literally, when Jaina's eye's turned light blue. "Jaina? Where did you aquire such power?" Varian asked, feeling helpless. "No mind that Varian, there is work to be done, and a world to be saved. Again. No thanks to me," Jaina said as she began to cry and lifted all charms on anyone in the room. Varian dropped to the ground and looked up to notice that Jaina had teleported away. "Guards! Awake everyone. It's time to draw battle plans. Alert the commanders; sunrise we march to Lordaeron," Varian commanded. 


End file.
